It's a Mobs Life: Minecraft
by goldenponyboy
Summary: Ever wonder why the Mobs act the way they do? Well, let me tell you my explanation.
1. Chapter 1

Story one: "I Was Here First!"- The Creeper's Story.

**Hello people. Now that I've done a few MLP fan fictions, how about something else for a while? Goldenponyboy presents to you _It's A Mob's Life: Minecraft._ This will be the first of a series of such stories. So, let's just hop into it with _I Was Here First!_ THE FIC IS THE THING!**

We weren't always like this. We were once known as the Guardians. We used to lay down our lives for the Villagers, protecting them from the Zombies, Skeletons, and Pigmen, before they were sent to the Nether.

But that was years ago, back when we had this description: we were the tallest of all the Mobs in Minecraftia, colored a pleasing shade of emerald green, four long legs, and two muscle-bound arms.

We had lived in harmony with the other Mobs for the most part. That is, until the witches came. They promised us immortality, strength, power beyond comprehension. We believed them, and for the outrageous price of twenty gold each, we paid for the elixir that they claimed was the answer.

Collectively, our whole Mob drank, and the effect was instantaneous. We let out a collective howl as our arms vanished, our legs were reduced to stubby feet, and our skin dulled in color..

We tried to get an antidote, or at least a refund, but the witches were nowhere to be found. Every hut that had been there just the day before vanished without a trace. The whole night we searched for them, but our attempts were failed when the sun rose, lighting half of our Mob on fire.

Those of us that escaped hid in caves and the shade of forests. The elixir destroyed our tolerance of our beloved star of the day, under which we won many battles.

When the moon rose, we attempted to go back to our positions as protectors of the Villagers. But when we tried to speak, hissing was the only thing heard. We were not recognized by our old friends, and they ran into their houses, hiding from the new monsters of the land.

We were shunned by all. All but the Zombies and Skeletons. They took pity on us and went into battle with us. Our honor was destroyed, but did we care? No. We were foolish. We wanted revenge on those that neglected us.

Our lives went on like this for many generations, until he came. Steve. The great destroyer. At first it was small, reasonable things, like dirt, trees, and stone. But soon, it began to grow. He went deep into the mines, collecting iron, gold, and coal. He made armor and tools for himself. He stole the sheep's wool, the cow's milk, and slaughtered pigs, cows, and chickens.

We restrained ourselves for a while, until he reached the village. At first, all was fine. He traded with the villagers and slept amongst them. That's when we attempted to speak with him. But again, our voices failed us for hissing.

He didn't run like the villagers though, and this gave us hope. Maybe he would accept us. Maybe he would be our redemption from our new form. But still, we were here first, and we couldn't allow him to continue his destruction of the land.

However, instead of holding our his hand in peace, he held out his sword in war. He slew some of us with utmost speed. The rest of us withdrew and ran into the woods and caves. There was no stopping him. Steve was just too strong for us.

The next night however, we came up with a new plan. Some of our scouts went out to learn where Steve lived. Once discovered, we hid some of ourselves in strategic locations in the house. Our reasoning was simple: he killed us, we would make his stay short and miserable.

One of the scouts learned a disturbing secret of the new resident of the land. In a chest in his house, he had stockpiled explosives, made with the essence of our Mob. Though it sickened us greatly, this added to the plan. With great difficulty, we placed the blocks around the house, hidden as well.

When Steve returned to his house and placed his supplies in a chest, he turned around to a great surprise. He looked at our soldiers, then scrambled for his sword. But he was too late. The soldiers used the power the elixir had promised them, the power to explode.

The house was obliterated, with everyone that was in it. We lost good soldiers that day, but we killed the enemy. Or so we thought.

The next night, our scouts learned that, even though he was destroyed, Steve was discovered in the snow biome. Our attempt had been in vain.

No, not in vain. We discovered that, to our own enjoyment, that he could be killed. Several times. We could kill him as many times as we wanted. We were here first, and we will continue to protect our land.

Even if our own lives are forfeit.

**Story complete. Okay, I know, this was short. And these are going to all be somewhat short in length. They're just going to be my own personal back stories on the Mobs in Minecraft. So R&R and ADIOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Story two: "All Children Left Behind."- The Enderman's Story.

**Well, here I am with your second story. This one, as you can probably tell, has to do with the Endermen. Let's see what I can cook up with these. THE FIC IS THE THING!**

Betrayal. Deceit. Abandoned.

What do all of these words have in common? I'll tell you. It's what happened to us, long ago.

All the Endermen originated from a world known only as the End. For the most part, we were a peaceful Mob. We were all ruled over by our great mother, the Ender Dragon. She gave birth to our kind, cared for us, and guided us in the was of our world.

But then came word to her from Lord Herobrine, the eternal Mob Master of Minecraftia. He received word that a new Mob had entered the land, known only as "Steve." He was said to be immortal, yet kill-able.

This made no sense to our ruler, of course. If something was immortal, how could it be killed? But the Mother of Us All felt that it should be worth checking in on.

Using magic only known by her and Lord Herobrine, she bestowed a power upon all of us. We could flash between two realities: the End, where we had all grown and lived, and, via a magic portal, to the Over-world, where we met other Mobs that searched for the head of Steve as well.

For days we searched for the fabled Mob, but to little avail. Every attempt to search at day ended up in our teleportation to a dark cave. We had lived in a dark world for so long that the light of this day star nearly blinded us to death.

There were other dangers as well. It wasn't long before we learned about a blue, flowing material that invaded the land. It appeared soothing to the touch, but once we actually did touch it, we would burn in agony. We called this new substance "water."

But we weren't here for sight-seeing. We continued to search every biome we came to: Desert, Snow, Forest, Swamp, even the Mushroom Kingdoms. But he was nowhere to be found. This new Mob, Steve, was a master of escape. We thought that we would never find him.

Once, we came across a Village, full of Villagers, just talking and trading the night away. We knew that, being strange beings from a strange land, that there was no way they would just accept us. So, we attempted to construct a house for them in the town. But it ended up being little more than a small, one room hut. Every village we came to after that, we tried again to construct another house, but to the same result.

All hope at finding this new Mob seemed hopeless. That is, until we made our way back to the portal to return to our Mother. That's when we same him, in full enchanted diamond armor, holding an enchanted bow. He turned around to face us, instantly switching his bow out for an enchanted diamond sword.

We pounced on him, trying to kill the new beast of the land, but he proved too much for us to take. He slew more of us in one night than any Mob had ever done in all of our travels.

Giving into his wounds, one Enderman watched as the creature entered the portal. All we could do was wait. And wait. And wait. And...

Suddenly, we heard a loud howl of anguish. No, we didn't just hear it. We felt it as well. Our beloved Mother was defeated. She could never die, for we were unable to do such. But she remained in total agony.

The portal was closed from her side, preventing us from going home. Our own Mother, who had raised us herself, left us in a strange world where we could do nothing but observe and build.

So, Steve, when you and I meet again, I will remember the pain you caused my dearest Mother. I will remember her agony, that was felt by all of our Mob. That all Endermen feel for all time.

And I will personally make sure that you feel it as well.

**Story Complete. Well, if I made you pity the Creepers, I hope that this helped you pity the Endermen as well. My playing style in Minecraft, personally, is to just leave the Mobs alone until they really start bugging me. Oh, and just a heads up, N's aunt gave him a challenge to come up with a movie for his family get together in July, and he enlisted my help, so these may take a while to get back up. So, R&R AND ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Story Three: "Hawk Eye Dead"- The Skeleton's Story.

**Sorry, but I've been held up with all sorts of stuff. I'm hoping that this will make up for my lack of being here. And, in my time between writing, check out some of my other stuff. The series may not be your liking, but the story might be worth reading. Anywho, THE FIC IS THE THING!**

The funny thing about death, that should be the end of it. But no. _No! _There is no respect for the dead. You want proof? Allow me to give it in two syllables: Wit-ches.

Oh, not enough? What if I tell you the whole story.

I used to be a normal villager. Well, almost normal. I was the only one in the village who was a blacksmith. I was the first one with a bow and set of arrows. But, my ability wasn't widely accepted. I can't even add an "at first" to the beginning of that.

It wasn't allowed in the village much longer. The iron golems that protected the village came to my blacksmith shop to throw me out, but I wasn't there. I was long gone. I was in a cave, far away, surviving by eating spider eyes and rotten flesh.

It didn't take me too long to come up with a combat rig made up of pistons, homemade monster spawners, and, my own invention, redstone golems. With my mastered skills, I was able to start killing chickens and pigs. No more nights of agony from food poisoning for me.

Well, that's what I thought. During a training accident, I took an arrow to the face. Everything went black. Then, before me stood a figure. A menacing, familiar figure. Lord Herobrine.

"You thought you were special." He smiled at me. "You thought that you would be famous. You thought that everything would eventually go your way." He began laughing as he walked away. I tried to follow, but something was holding me back.

Actually, something was drawing me back. I felt myself start to move backwards. Light began to come back into my sight. And then, everything looked like it had to begin with. Well, sort of.

"Look, sister," a hoarse voice said. "He's finally waking up."

"Yes, sister. The potion did its job."

I sat up slowly. The light burned my eyes, so I raised my hand to block the sun. At least, I thought it was a hand. It was, shall we say, a bit lacking in the...well...just about everything department. And in my other bow was in my other hand, and wouldn't leave. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh, don't try to speak, Skelly. It won't work."

"Skelly?" I got up and ran over to the cauldron. Staring back at me was no longer the same person that normally would. Now, there was a fleshless skeleton staring me in the face. Rage flooded into my...bones. I turned to the witches standing behind me and raised my bow. _You did this to me._ I drew back, making an arrow appear.

I let it fly, striking one of the witches. She flew back, hit her sister, and both stuck to the wall. I jumped out the window, ready to shoot anything in my sight, but the sun burned me. I ran as fast as I could to get back to my cave.

I hid there, only to find that it had been visited. My golems were gone. My spawner was destroyed. And there was a chest there, filled with bread, chicken, and, more than anything, arrows. I was not alone in my way of the bow.

I heard footsteps as I shut the chest. Behind me stood a villager. No, it wasn't a villager. It looked like a zombie before it had been infected. In his hand was a bow. A worthy challenger.

I raised my bow and pulled back. He did the same. We let the arrows fly. And each one hit its mark.

I thought it was over. I thought I was free. I thought that I could finally rest in peace.

Then I woke up.

The only thing that I could do was sit down and think in a cave. There was nothing I could do. Every time I died, I would respond back in the cave.

As I sat there, thinking about everything, a spider came along and sat down next to me. I petted his head softly, as if he were a large cat. Then, I sat on his back.

We began training, day and night, so that the next time we saw him, we would be ready.

And I wouldn't lose.

**Chapter Complete. So, yeah, there it is. Sorry about the lack of anything in this story, but I promise that some of the other ones will be better. Until then, R&R AND ADIOS!**


End file.
